The present invention relates to an error correction device for a printer and, more particularly, to an error correction member positioning system for an error correction device in a printer which smoothly detaches an error correction member from a recording paper after erasing an error such as a mistyped character.
In conventional typewriters, various types of error correction devices have been developed for correcting errors such as mistyped characters. In general, the conventional error correction devices are operated as follows. First, a carriage carrying a printing head and the error correction device is returned at the position of a mistyped character on a recording paper by operating a back space mechanism. When the carriage reaches the position of the mistyped character, a specific key such as an erase key is depressed so that a printing type character corresponding to the mistyped character is selected from the type wheel (or an erase printing type is selected). At the same time, an error correction tape of the error correction device is lifted up to a correcting position from a normal position, and thereafter, the selected printing type is typed over mistyped character through the error correction tape, so that the mistyped character is erased.
Two types of error correction tapes are generally used for erasing the mistyped character. One is a correction tape having an adhesive material on its surface. The erasing of the mistyped character is excuted in such a manner that the ink, which forms the mistyped character, on the recording paper is removed from the recorded paper by typing the selected printing type character corresponding to the mistyped character. Because the ink on the recorded paper adheres to the adhesive material of the error correction tape, the ink is removed from the recording paper erasing the mistyped character. A second type of error correction tape includes adhesive, white pigments. The erasing of the mistyped character is excuted in such a manner that the adhesive white, pigments are attached to the typed ink on the recording paper when pressing the recording paper against the error correction tape with the selected printing type character.
After erasing the mistyped character, the error correction tape is directly moved down from the correcting position to the normal position. Following the down movement of the error correction tape, a correct printing type character corresponding to a desired character is selected and is typed, so that the correct character is typed through an ink ribbon on the position at which the mistyped character was present. The erasing operation of the error correction tape is thereby completed.
Conventionally, as soon as the error correction tape is lifted up at the correcting position and the mistyped character is erased by typing the selected printing type character through the error correction tape, the error correction tape is directly moved down. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, a tape surface 2 of the error correction tape 1 which is depressed for erasing the mistyped character may become rumpled. Tension rollers 3 and 4 are provided for tensioning the error correction tape 1 in the horizontal direction. The ends of the error correction tape 1 are connected to a tape supply spool at the side of the tension roller 3 and a tape storing spool at the side of the tension roller 4.
The reason why the error correction tape may become rumpled is as follows: When the tape surface 2 carrying the adhesive, material or the adhesive white pigments is pressed into contact with the recorded paper by impacting the recording paper with the selected printing character type, the recording paper and the tape surface 2 are attached. In this condition, the error correction tape 1 is directly moved down and is forcibly removed from the recording paper. Therefore, because the tape surface 2 may become rumpled, the following problems may happen. When removing the tape surface 2 from the recording paper, the printing type character of the type wheel may become caught in the rumpled tape surface 2. Also, the error correction tape 1 may not move smoothly down, and further, may not be smoothly wound by the tape storing spool. Accordingly, the above problems impair the operation of the printer.